Halfbreed
by Blayze-of-Glory1995
Summary: A girl, half human, half Pokemon, tries to fit into a human high school. Can she do it?


Hey everyone, Blayze_of_Glory1995 here! Now this is my first Pokémon fan fiction, so go easy on it. Also I need someone to help me with a girls POV…I guess I'm not too good at the female mind.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

I shuffled quickly down the hall, hoping to avoid the glares people would throw at me and hurry to my next class. Fortunately, I can walk with my eyes closed. Unfortunately, my sense of hearing is doubled when I have my eyes closed. Every word that was muttered by onlookers was amplified to a magnitude where it could be considered yelling.

"Look at her…what a freak…"

"Yeah…totally…"

"She should just go back to the pound where she belongs…stupid mutt."

"Hope you had your rabies shot…"

As I tried holding back the tears from the hurtful comments that spewed from the mouths of the normal people, I didn't even notice a hand reach out and smack my books out of my arms. I cried out in defeat, the tears leaking from my eyes. I told Mother I didn't want to go to school, that everyone there would hate me. She just replied with, "You never know until you try…" Well guess what? I've tried. And guess what? I was right. As I dropped to my knees, I could feel everyone surrounding me, enclosing me in a human circle. I could hear giggling and snickering all around me, hitting me from every angle in a never-ending barrage of-

"Hey! Why don't you leave her alone! Can't you see she's having a bad enough day as it is without you creeps messing with her?"

I looked around, searching for the owner of the voice who so bravely stood up for me. Part of the circle opened to reveal a boy, about 17 with flaming red hair, which had some hay-colored streaks in it. He walked over to me as the circle fell silent. He crouched down to help me. He looked at me with deep amber eyes. Oh, those eyes! They seemed to say, 'Everything's going to be OK'. He held out his hand, helping me to my feet as the crowd broke apart.

"They didn't hurt you or nothing', did they?"

"N-no, I'm fine…thank you…"

"Oh…ok…"

I felt a small blush creep over my face, though my fur did a good job of hiding it. Why am I covered in fur you ask? Let me start at the beginning. My mom met a Lucario, my father, early in her Trainer days. Over the years, their relationship blossomed, until my parents…well, you know. And, nine months later-POW! I was born. Yes, born, like a human. I guess that and my way of thinking are the only things I got from my mom. Everything else I got from my dad, minus the spikes on my hands and chest. And replacing the spike, well…let's just say that I'm really glad I can find clothes in my size! Oh, FYI…my dad's been AWOL since I was 3. I wish he was still here. I remember bits and pieces of him, but that's it.

I snapped out of my thought as I realized everyone had left and the red-haired boy was speaking to me again. "So! What's your name?"

"H-huh? Me?"

He chuckled. "Yes, _you…"_

"K-Karal. I'm…Karal[1] ." I managed to squeak out. What was going on? Why was I acting this way around a boy I had never even met?

"Well, Karal, the name's Damien!" he said, extending a hand.

I looked at it for a moment and then tentatively shook it. His grip was strong, a little too strong for a boy of his size. There was also something in his scent that was just…oh, Arceus, why can't I place it! It's on the tip of my tongue, but…oh! Me for

"Um, Damien?"

"Yes?"

"Are you…you wouldn't happen to be…a half-breed?" the last part came out a little too loud. Damien quickly covered my snout.

"Shhh!" He removed his hand. "Do you have to be so loud?" He led me to the outside pavilion. He looked around, making sure no one was within earshot.

"Yeah, I'm a half-breed…just don't tell anyone, ok?" he looked away, obviously embarrassed.

"Why do you want to keep it a secret?" I asked.

"Because I'm accepted here…"

"Oh…"

"I just want people to like me for who I am, and not hate what I am…"

"I get where you're coming from…"

"By the way, how could you tell I was a half-breed?"

I tapped my nose. "You were too strong with your handshake and scent gave it away. You think I've never smelled a Thyplosion before? Although you smell a lot better than the one I met…"

His laugh echoed through the air. "You're too funny, you know that Karal?"

"Oh no, I'm not funny…"

"Yes you are. You know, I've never seen a Half-breed that was so much on the Pokémon side wearing clothes."

"Well I'm sure as hell not going naked! I'm human enough where it's embarrassing…"

DING, DONG, DONG, DING!

"Ah, crap! Classes are starting. Hey look, we can talk more in lunch, 'k?"

"O-oh…okay."

"See ya later!" he said, dashing off to whatever class he had. I smiled as I searched for my first class. I silently thanked Arceus for bringing me at least one friend.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Classes in high-school were okay. Not that hard, but not too easy. Although, mom's home-schooling was never this un-nerving. I kept getting signals from my Aura Sight (one of the moves that I actually know how to use) that people were out to get me. And when Aura Sight tells me something, it's usually right. I turned around in my seat to see a boy staring at me. He was just staring, but I could see the gears in his head turning. He was a bit small, even for a high-school student. He had light purple hair with bangs on each side, framing his face nicely. He wore a pair of square dark blue flight goggles on his forehead. His eye, the only eye I could see, was a light blue, which wasn't really focusing on anything but me. The bag on his back was hidden, but 3 parts on it were bigger sticking out on either side of him. They were purple in color, and they had a rough rectangular shape to them. They reminded me of something I saw in a Pokémon catalog I read once, but what? I gave him my best Scary Face, and I saw his pupils shrink and a film of sweat appeared on his cheeks. His face snapped down to whatever he was doing faster than a Volt Tackle! I faced the board, giggling to myself. That was the most fun I've had in a long time. I felt really good all of a sudden. Maybe all I needed was just a good laugh.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When the bell rang, signaling lunch, I stood, shouldering my bag, Just as I was about to head to the door, I felt someone approach me from behind. I only have one rule in my life: Never approach me from behind. Unfortunately, this person didn't know the rules. As soon as they were within range, I spun, grabbing the most accessible thing on them-in this case, a shirt.

"Gah! Oh, please don't hurt me!"

It was the boy from before, the one that was staring at me. I set him down, immediately feeling guilty. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled, trying not to make eye contact. I could feel my muzzle getting hot.

"Nah, don't be!" he replied, beaming a 1000-watt smile. "Really, it's ok!"

"Well, ok…I'm…gonna go to lunch…did you…wanna join me…?" I asked hesitantly as we walked to my locker.

"Yeah, if it's ok! I've never seen a Lucario half-breed before…"

"Well, now have…"

"Yep!"

"Ok, so, what's your name?"

"Lucas." He answered, bringing his tone down to a point where it wasn't considered shouting. "My name's Lucas Frost."

"Well Mister Frost, care to join me in a mid-day meal?" I drolled in a way-too-heavy English accent as I offered my hand to him.

He bowed, putting back his left foot back and put his right arm over his stomach and placed his left hand in mine. "Thank you Miss…uh…"

"…Soa. My name is Karal Soa." I finished.

"Well, Ms. Soa," he said, resuming his formal bow. "I would love to." We both laughed as we headed to the café. As we neared the door to the kitchen, I heard a voice call out, "Karal!" I turned to see Damien running over to me. "Hey, I see you've met Lucas."

"Yep. Although after our first encounter, I think he pissed himself!" I laughed and made a mock Scary Face at Lucas, who jumped. We all started to laugh until we had tears in our eyes.

"Why don't we go eat?" Damien said.

"Sure, I'm starved!"

Damien looked at me and said, "Hey, did Lucas tell you what Pokémon his dad was?"

I looked at Lucas. "You're a half-breed?" I cried.

He looked confused. "I didn't tell you?" he said innocently.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I would remember!"

Damien smiled. "You'll never guess who his dad is!"

"Who?"

"Lu-"

"Hey, what's your problem?" I don't remember hearing what Lucas said, for a sudden outburst in the cafeteria stole me away from his words. As we entered, there was a small group that formed around a boy sitting on the ground; a thin line of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. He was staring up at a teen wearing a leather jacket with an odd emblem on the left sleeve. Piercings covered his eyebrows and mouth.

"You, pipsqueak. YOU"RE my problem. You stole something from me, and I want it back."

"The only reason I took it is because you stole it from my little brother yesterday!" the boy retorted as he stood.

Damien tapped me on the arm. "Hey. What's going on?"

I'm not sure. Some kind of fight, I guess…"

The thug rotated his right shoulder. "Tch. I didn't _steal_ it…I beat him in a battle, fair and square. He didn't have the dough to pay me, so I took his Pokémon. Easy as that…"

"That was his first Pokémon! How could you take it from him?"

"I can take anything I want, ya little shit!"

I had heard enough. "Hey, asshat!" I yelled at the thug. He turned my way with a threatening glare. "Who said that?" The crowd parted like the Red Sea to make a straight pathway for me.

"I did."

The punk stared at me with a look of confusion. Finally he smirked and said, "Heh. I didn't know the school was giving Obedience lessons to all the mutts in the area…"

"What was that?" I snarled. If there's one thing that pisses me off, it's people insulting my genetic background. "I'd like to see you say that with a broken jaw!"

"Someone should put a muzzle on you, Fido…"

He flicked out a pocketknife. I grinned, placing my paws together in front of me. I could feel the Aura swirl around me as I formed a Bone Staff, twirling it above my head.

"Just try. You won't even get close…" I snarled.

"Karal, don't! Using your abilities in school is grounds for expulsion!" Lucas called out.

He lunged at me, moving at a speed that was impressive for a human. It actually surprised me for so long that he was able to breach my defenses-but only for a moment. I hopped back and swung at him with my staff, catching him in the ribs. I heard a snap, then a sharp gasp, and I saw him slump to the cafeteria floor, sitting on his knees.

"Had enough?" I asked, looking down at him. He held his side, but said nothing. I turned away, about to step away, when I felt his hand grab my foot and squeeze. Instantly I felt my strength drain. _SHIT! _I thought, _How did he know?_ I fell to the floor with a jarring THUD.

Damien and Lucas called out my name.

I heard him chuckle. "You think I'm stupid? You think I don't know about the energy-draining pressure point on a Lucario? You may be part human, but you're also part Pokémon!" His grip tightened, and I felt like I was going to pass out. Everything was getting blurry. Right before I blacked out, I heard Damien shout my name one last time.

-END CHAPTER ONE!-

So, what did you guys think? Please rate and review!

[1] It would be pronounced "Kuh-rahl"(rhymes with "fall")


End file.
